New Year with a Titan and A Bunny - Male Reader x Annie and Velvet
by JohnnyTheEpic
Summary: It the end of the years party! Everyone join their last party before New Year day. Meaning you got change to tell them how you feel. Will they accept your feeling? Or let go your friendship? Go tell Annie and Velvet how you love them before last day of the year! A few crossover and a references you enjoy! Shingeki no Kyojin x RWBY


Male Reader x Annie and Velvet

Ah New year, people celebrate every end of the year. Whatever good or bad they has over a year, they make a new year resolutions. People want to make a resolutions every year, even you make a new year resolutions. But look like your resolution is almost complete.

Your New Year Resolutions is stay Velvet Scarlatina and Annie Leonhart.

You met Annie during your gym class, and let just say she outmatch you. You want to defend yourself from bully, so you ask Annie to train you some brazilian jijustu and muai thai move. You learn more about her of how isolate when she not around with people. You help her making friends with Kirito, Ruby Rose, and many more. Annie doesn't feel alone anymore.

Velvet was getting bullied from a group name Cardin and his ass face friends, you can't help but beat the crap out of them. You totally did beat them up thank to Annie. You want to help Velvet from getting bullied from anyone, she thank to stand up for you making result has more friends like Coco,Fox, Yatsuhashi, and anyone stand up for her, Hell even Ryuko stand up after taking down school system

You show Annie met Velvet to know each other, in fact they like each other! As you three grow over school year, you can't help but liking them, or in love with them.

Right now you at outside the mall, waiting someone give you a gift for them.

And that someone is none-other than Johnny Gat. Second commander of Saints Row.

Johnny: And here your gifts, a $500,000 chocolate bunny necklace, plu a $450,000 gold heart ring. Man I can't believe you getting a threesome after going tell them you love them, that some next level shit.

You: Hey After I help you taking down some gang while I drive, I couldn't be dead from White Fang and Laughing Coffin. If it wasn't your crazy punk leader saving my ass, I'be kill.

Johnny: That what Saints for, Taking care each other.

You: Anyway I should get to the new year party.

Johnny: Wish you can join us, but since you going tell how you love them, best of luck (y/n).

You: You two Gat!

As Gat leave you get a call from Max Caulfield.

Max: Hey (y/n) where are you? Chloe and I going to pick you up.

You: I'm at outside the mall.

Max: Okay, been there!

You: No Emoji! But since it New Year Eve, I going let this pass.

Max: Happy New Year!

You: You two!

After Chloe pick you up.

Chole: Man this is going hella of party (y/n).

You: You can tell Chole.

Max: So what gifts are you going to give?

You: Come girl, it a surprises. And it New Year Eve, So I going to do it at Midnight.

Chloe: (Y/n) going pro? That is AWESOME!

You: I know! So what did you do during Christmas?

Max: Just girl stuff.

Chloe: We has sex.

Max: Chole!

You: Hey I fine with that, it just we really happy you two are in love.

Chloe: Yeah I guess fate got us together, right Max?

Max: Right.

Max and Chloe drop you at house, getting dressed up for New Year party. You pick your fav shirt whatever it your favorite band like Ninja Sex Party, or your fanmade TF2 shirt, wearing your nice pant and a SWAG looking shoe. You're ready/

At 6:30 pm Mordecai call you

Mordecai: Hey we outside the house, you ready?

You: Mordecai, I always ready

Mordecai: AW YEAH! We got golf cart just for four of us.

You: Wait four? I thought it just you, Rigby and I.

Mordecai: You'll see once you come out.

As you leaving you see Mordecai and Rigby have upgraded their golf cart, and someone sitting on the back with you.

You: Rin Okumura!?

Rin: Hey (y/n).

You: I thorung you with Kirito and Eren?

Rin: Well I was, but Mordecai show me some nice burger. You could try it.

You: Once I tell them I love them.

Rin: Aw (y/n), getting a two girl with one bone.

You: Really guy?

Mordecai: It was Rigby idea.

Rigby: I through it a good joke!

You: We're late. Can we get moving?

Mordecai: Right, NEW YEAR PARTY TIME!

All of you: YEEEAAAHHH!

And ride to the New Year party!

Few minutes later

You: *off the cart* You sure you don't want to come?

Rigby: Eileen and Margaret forgot their make up so we had to pick them up.

Mordecai: Rin look like you can take him to the dance.

Rin: Well do.

You: I hope you will make it till midnight right?

Rigby: Don't worry about us, it New Year!

You: True, well see ya!

Mordecai and Rigby: SEE YA! *drive off*

Rin: *you two walk to the Beacon academy* I can't believe everyone going be here.

You: It was Ahri who plan this, alongside Vladimir who I not sure they are dating or not.

Rin: Rumor?

You: Yeah. How about you and Shiemi? Is Yuiko going okay with-

Rin: My brother's okay dating Shiemi, he told me he got someone to date him.

You: Really? Well congrat you two!

Rin: Thank you, I guess love in the air on New Year.

You: You could say that.

Before you two entering the door.

Door guard: Name please.

Rin: Rin Okumura

You: (first name) (last name)

Door Guard: Well well well, you two on VIP. I hope you enjoy your time.

Both of you: THANK!

After you went in, you see everyone enjoy the blast. With a song of MGMT - Time to Pretend

Kazuto dancing with Asuna.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, and everyone from Beacon having a fun time.

And Ahri who a high school class president, populate who make friends like Sona, Riven and so on. soon to be a singer in future, and change for the party coming to you

Ahri: Well it the boy who get the bunny and a titan girls, and the Son of Satan.

Rin: Only Blue cross say that

Ahri: As lease your friend are here.

Rin: I better get with my friend, wish you luck.

You: see ya.

Rin walk away, leaving you and Ahri.

Ahri: So (y/n) you got everything?

You: *show two small box for Velvet and Annie* Thank to Gat himself.

Ahri: You're lucky you with Saint.

You: I was helping.

Ahri: I got the song for you three, so there a change you tell them how you feel.

You: Thank I hope I do my best, also are you and Vlad are….. You know-

Ahri: Dating? Not in my life. Hope it get well!

You: you two!

As Ahri walk away you see Vavel talking with Coco, while Annie arm wrestler with Korra

You look around and see Shino dancing with Ryuko, you can't help but smile at them. Almost think they actually lesbian, which they're not.

You: hey guy !

Ryuko: hey (y/n) !

Shino: sup.

You: I see you two dancing, really good at it.

Ryuko: it Shino who taught me, can't help but dance too much.

Shino: it just bella. I can't help but teaching her dance after she force me.

Ryuko: I just ask you.

Shino: By touching me so...dirty!

Ryuko: Only you like it so much~

Shino: Anyway, I hope you tell them how you feel (y/n).

You: Thank Shino. It was you two it okay telling them. Which are you with Kirito?

Shino: Hell no! I with a guy who help us so much, almost like you.

Ryuko: But a bit shy, but awesome.

Shino: And speak of the devil.

Ryuko and Shino leave, leaving you look at both girl with a guy who a lot like you.

You get a drink, and see Jaune talking Eren about him and Mikasa are brother and sister dating.

Jaune: Like I said, Mikasa seen to like you and can't help but in love with you.

Eren: Even we not related, we're brother and sister.

You: Said the Hot Head who has a not-look-like sister but like you a lot.

Jaune: See! Even (y/n) know Mikasa like you!

Eren: I going change the subject. How you doing (y/n)?

You: Ficking amazing! Going tell them how I feel.

Eren: That's great, I wish you can handle Annie after she beat me alot.

You: What? Cause she alway beat your ass?

Eren: That, and she out of my league.

Jaune: Hey cheer up Eren, look at Pyrrha and I.

Eren: Cause you alway fuck up?

Jaune: Yes but she help me alot. Like (y/n), he help Velvet from getting bullied.

You: True, but if it wasn't for Annie who kick my ass, I couldn't help Velvet.

Jaune: And speak of the devil.

Look like Velvet coming to you.

Jaune: Good luck (y/n)

Eren: *pat you on the back* Hope you survive from the Titan girl.

You: I would it dream of it.

As Velvet come, the song change from Ninja Sex Party - Cool Patrol.

Velvet: Hey (y/n)! *hug you*

You: Hey bunny! *hug her back* Where Anni-

Annie headlock on both of you, well Annie goes easy on Velvet while you getting hard.

You: Hey Annie! But I can't feel my head!

Annie: Sorry. *let go both of you.* How you doing? We didn't see you in the morning.

You: Well I got some business with the Saints, plus gives me a huge bonus.

Velvet: By driving while getting shot.

You: I got lucky. Anyway how you doing girl?

Velvet: Coco and her friends give me a lot of clothes, a lot them are pretty cool to wear, but some of them are… I can't even say it.

You: Oh I can tell. (I guess Coco want Velvet be sexy then Annie) And how about you Annie?

Annie: It bullshit when Korra beat you in arm wrestling. TWICE.

You: Hey, at least you beat here in MMA fight. TWICE.

Annie: True. Man what a shit year we have.

Velvet: Yeah It was a mess in 2016.

You: There some good game out there.

Velvet: Like Pokemon GO? I was almost kippinap!

Annie: Next thing you know? Trump.

You: Please don't say that.

Velvet: Or dank meme.

You: at least "We are Number One" is the meme of the year.

Annie: Better than Harambe.

Velvet: Or The Nutshack.

You: Come on girl, it not we going has a WWIII.

Annie: Be Careful when you say that. If ISSA going attack us, I gonna kick your ass.

Velvet: Annie! Let not begin mean here. It New Year party, meaning we got our last day of 2016.

Annie: Fine whatever. But still.

You: Don't worry I got your list.

Velvet: Hey since it New Year's eve, what your resolutions? Mine's Getting more friend, how about you Annie?

Annie: Just be cool. Along as (y/n) here. Not like Eren and the rest of asshole.

Velvet: So what your new year resolution (y/n)?

You: I could tell you, right after our dance?

Annie and Velvet: OUR?

As Annie and Velvet going to tell, Ahri came out from the stage.

Ahri: How are you doing everyone?

People chees.

Ahri: That's awesome! Since it almost midnight till new year day, IT TIME FOR FINAL DANCE OF THE YEAR! Go grab your friends or your love to go wild til midnight. Happy dancing!

After Ahri speak, song play The Weeknd - I Feel It Coming ft. Daft Punk. It time.

You: Come on! *grab both hand from them.

Velvet: Woah!

Annie: What are you doing?! I can't dance shit!

You: You don't have to dance if you feel the beat!

As three of you come to the dance, you feel the beat pumping.

You: Come on, feel the beat!

As the song play, you three dance .

Tell me what you really like  
Baby I can take my time  
We don't ever have to fight  
Just take it step-by-step

When you first met Velvet and Annie, they feel isolation So you help them become friends with people you know. You help them problem, whatever in public or private you solve their problem.

I can see it in your eyes  
Cause they never tell me lies  
I can feel that body shake  
And the heat between your legs

When they look into your eye, you feel the same. The love between a Titan and Bunny, with a Titan badly stand with you or a Bunny feel a heat with her leg.

You've been scared of love and what it did to you  
You don't have to run, I know what you've been through  
Just a simple touch and it can set you free  
We don't have to rush when you're alone with me

Velvet don't want to go to far, while Annie begin alone to herself. But you, stay with them whatever alone or together, you stay touch with them.

I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe

You feel the love coming from them, and they feel it too.

You are not the single type  
So baby, this the perfect time  
I'm just trying to get you high  
And faded off this touch

You don't care what type they are, but this is the right time for tell them how you feel. Time is running out, now your chance.

You don't need a lonely night  
So baby, I can make it right  
You just got to let me try  
To give you what you want

Both of them are here, you give your last shot.

You: Annie, Velvet I need to tell you something.

Velvet: What? We've a good time!

Annie: Not gonna lie, this is way better then last party.

Velvet: So what is it (y/n)?

You: Guy, you are the wonderful person I ever met. Both of you.

Annie and Velvet look at you

You: Annie whatever you feel alone, I want to be there no matter where you are. Velvet when you in trouble, I alway be your guardian. You two are both awesome and amazing at the sametime

You: And I want to say. Annie Leonhart and Velvet Scarlatina, Would you be my girlfriend?

You've been scared of love  
And what it did to you  
You don't have to run  
I know what you've been through  
Just a simple touch  
And it can set you free  
We don't have to rush  
When you're alone with me

Few second of silent they look each other eye. And pull you a hug together!

Velvet: No matter what happen, you will alway be there with us!

Annie: And just because you getting two girlfriend, you help us break our shell. *whisper to your eye* And don't you dare dating another girls when you got two of us.

Velvet: Annie!

Annie: What I say, a man take care his Titan and Bunny right?

Velvet: Well right.

They kiss you on your cheek both side!

Velvet: Be ready for our first date got it?

Annie: If you don't, well you already know.

You: Don't worry, not gonna miss our first date.

Ahri: Hey everyone! It time for New Year firework!

Everyone cheered as they exit. Kirito giving you a thumbs up after seeing you got Annie and Velvet.

Everyone waiting to see the countdown of New Year. As everyone counting down, Velvet ask you.  
10

9

Velvet: I almost forgot! What your New Year resolutions?

You: My New Year resolution.  
8

7

You take both Velvet and Annie hand to look at you.

You: Is stay with you till end of time.

Both of them brush

6

5

Annie: Just hope you didn't fuck up OUR relationship, because we need you badly.

Velvet: Like she said.

4

3

Both of them look at them smile and something really happen.

2

1

BOTH OF THEM KISS YOUR LIP AS THE SAMETIME!

Your first kiss is like a firework, coming from two girl who love you even since you saved them.

Velvet: We'll be together for now on!

Annie: and forever, if you be good for us.

Both of them hug you

Annie and Velvet: HAPPY NEW YEAR (Y/N)!

You hug them back.

You: Happy New Year too!


End file.
